The lever type connector capable of reducing fitting force between the mutual connectors has been known (see JP-A-2008-97990, JP-A-2003-272755, JP-UN-A-6-36242, for example). The connector of this type possesses such an advantage that even the multi-terminal connector can be coupled with a small fitting force because this connector utilizes a “lever action” of the lever. As the common structure, this lever type connector is equipped with the connector housing, the lever, and the electric wire cover. When the opposite connector is placed to face the lever side connector in a state that the lever is set in its initial position and then the lever is turned to its final position, the engaging pins provided to the opposite connector are pulled in the fitting direction along cam grooves that are formed in the lever. In this way, the fitting operation between the opposite connector and the lever side connector is completed. In such lever type connector, the electric wire cover can be fitted to the connector housing in both the non-reverse direction and the reverse direction as the opposite direction to the non-reverse direction. As a result, the electric wires can be pulled out from either of the right and left sides in response to the fitting direction of the electric wire cover, a margin of laving of the electric wire can be increased, and the electric wire laying operation can be executed effective
JP-A-2008-57990, JP-A-2003-272755 and JP-UM-A-6-36242 are considered as conventional art of the invention.